Our only hope
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: Iris, Axew, Dragonite, and Excadrill are all abducted by a vicious group of Fighting type Pokemon. Emolga learns a new move and comes to their rescue. T for violence and mild language.


**Iris has been traveling in Johto along with her Axew, Dragonite, Excadrill, and Emolga for a long time now. One night, Iris and her Pokémon get lost in the woods where there's a group of Fighting type Pokémon that are very powerful and terrifying. Emolga managed to fly away and try to get help, but every Pokémon or person Emolga tried asking was too terrified to do anything. It's up to Emolga to save her trainer and her friends. T for violence and some language from Iris.**

Iris and her friends have been traveling together in the Johto Region for almost a year, and iris has been getting very familiar with all the different types of Pokémon and trainers, and even some stories told by the residents. There is a story, though, that the residents don't like talking about because they're too terrified. Iris had been warned by a young man not to go into the woods for any reason at all. Of course, Iris, being as she is, didn't listen to him and one night she walked into the woods to train with her Pokémon. She paired up Dragonite with Excadrill and Axew with Emolga. They were right in the middle of a great battle when all of a sudden, a group of Mankey, Primeape, Hitmonlee, and Hitmonchan came out of nowhere and knocked Iris, Axew, Excadrill, and Dragonite unconscious with several moves such as Thrash, Close Combat, Mega Kick, and Double Kick. Emolga managed to dodge the attacks by gliding through the air. Once Emolga was out of the forest, she stopped to take a breath and then she tried to inform people and Pokémon of what had happened to her friends and ask for help, but every person or Pokémon Emolga asked refused to help because they were too terrified. It was up to Emolga to save her friends, but just how she was going to save them was beyond her.

Once in the lair of the group that kidnapped her and her Pokémon Iris shouted, "ALRIGHT, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE!?"

A Machoke came out of the shadows and explained Iris and her Pokémon trespassed into the territory of him and his friends, so he had his friends bring them to her.

"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU LET US GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Iris demanded.

The Machoke was furious with Iris and picked up the chair she was in and threw it across the room with Seismic Toss.

Meanwhile in the forest, Emolga was searching desperately for her trainer and friends. She almost found them when all of a sudden a Primeape belonging with the gang jumped out and challenged her to a battle. If she won, he'd show her to where he's keeping her friends, but if he won, she'd have to leave and just forget about saving her friends. Emolga knew she couldn't lose this battle, and she knew right off the bat to use Attract to infatuate the Primeape. She did this, but the Primeape jumped up and avoided the Attract, angering Emolga greatly. Emolga then used Discharge which had also been dodged. Just then Emolga felt a strange sense building up in her wings, and she suddenly realized she had just learned Ariel Ace. She smiled at the Primeape and launched her new attack towards him repeatedly, knocking him out after the third time. The Primeape stood back up and led Emolga to the hideaway of his friends. When Emolga got there she saw all her friends badly beaten and unconscious. She immediately used her new move Ariel Ace to knock out most of the Pokémon and frightening the others so much they surrendered and ran away. Emolga flew up to iris and her friends and freed them all.

Iris hugged Emolga tightly and remarked, "EMOLGA YOUR OUR HERO! THANKS SO MUCH FOR RESCUING US!"

Emolga nodded and panted really hard before collapsing in Iris' arms.

"Emolga, don't worry. We'll get you to a Pokémon Center soon," Iris stated.

**At the Pokémon Center**

Iris was waiting for Nurse Joy to bring out her Pokémon and once everyone was out, she thanked Nurse Joy and left with her Pokémon.

"Wait until I tell everyone about what happened. I'm sure the Elder will be proud, as well as Cilan, and I'm sure Ash will be psyched, and heck, I'm even going to tell Georgia, I mean, I know she's my rival, but she has a right to know that you learned Ariel Ace just in order to save me," Iris mentioned to Emolga.

**Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. If you have any requests for stories about Emolga, please feel free to let me know. She's my absolute favorite Pokémon and I'd love to write more stories about her.**


End file.
